<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring Bell For Service by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886447">Ring Bell For Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bells, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Spanking, Historical Inaccuracy, Intentional Gagging During Oral Sex, Jester - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Questionable Erotic Poetry, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Terrible Erotic Poetry, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is a court jester, performing during a banquet. Aziraphale watches him, enjoying his act, remembering many other times he's heard those jingling bells.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring Bell For Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/gifts">DarknessAndFyre</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: They both enjoy being rough sometimes. If you aren't sure if that is ok, check the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft jingling of bells rang in time with the dancing jester performing in the space left by the tables. Red curls only slightly longer than the cap on the jester’s head bounced along. Laughing lips recited a silly poem. Nimble legs moved gracefully along the tables. Long fingers plucked small morsels from the table before tossing them in the air. An Adam’s apple bobbed as the morsel was swallowed with a grin. Gold eyes lined in black locked onto blue. A knowing smile. A shimmy of the hips as they came closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Slender hands gripped plush hips, pulling as he thrust into the willing body in front of him. The hips started to twist under the grasp of fingers, and loud groans were heard over the rhythmic jingling of bells. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Your hips are sinful, swinging like that, tempting me. Is this what you wanted? Dancing in front of me, looking at me like that? To be dancing behind me now?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yessssss … knew you’d feel so warm … so soft … perfectly fit to my cock.” The jingling became louder, harder, almost drowning out the moaning and the sound of skin slapping together, the slick sounds of a hand stroking the neglected bouncing cock.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Muffled shouts as the jingling lost its rhythm before slowing to silence.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale was in Heavenly agony, watching Crowley move around the floor. Listening to those bells, knowing their music in a more intimate setting. He was only thankful that his seat was at the end of the table, that his erection wasn’t obvious. He shifted in his seat, the jingling coming closer, his arousal growing. He envied the jester’s codpiece; not only that it gave the jester’s cock a place to hide, but that it was so close to him, cupping and holding him in the way Aziraphale wanted to be. He slipped his hand beneath the table to press on himself, biting his lips trying to hide how affected he was. Crowley’s grin turned mischievous as Aziraphale watched him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Bells swung near Aziraphale’s ears as Crowley thrust into his mouth. He dug his fingers into Crowley’s buttocks pulling him closer. Fingers tightened in sweaty curls and pulled slowly. Aziraphale’s eyes slowly traveled up the colorful tunic until his gaze landed on parted lips, flushed cheeks, gold eyes with arousal heavy lids. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you like this? On your knees at a servant’s feet?” Aziraphale shook his head, his mouth full of Crowley’s cock before sliding his hands from Crowley’s arse, down his thighs and calves to land on his feet. He squeezed, barely disturbing the bells on Crowley’s shoes. “No? Just mine? Good.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Crowley tugged on Aziraphale’s curls, bringing his cock to Aziraphale’s throat. Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s arse again and squeezed, pulling him forward again, making himself gag and swallow around Crowley’s cock. Above him, Crowley hissed and groaned, fingers tightened in his hair. Aziraphale's eyes rolled back in his head as he began stroking himself, catching the drool dripping free to smooth the way. Jingling bells and adoring filth from Crowley’s lips filled Aziraphale’s ears and he sped his hand as Crowley’s thrusts became jagged, desperate. Aziraphale came on the floor in front of him, groaning around Crowley’s cock, and Crowley pushed as far as he could as he climaxed. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bells jingled softly as Crowley jerked through aftershocks as Aziraphale continued to sweep his tongue over him. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley paused only four guests away and Aziraphale tried to not watch him. As he pretended to be the slightest bit interested in the conversation directed at him by his neighbor. He nodded as they spoke at him, but they didn’t notice his head was bobbing in time to the jester’s hips swinging. He laughed as the neighbor did, his gaze sliding to the side to meet Crowley’s eyes. Another morsel was tossed into the air and caught on Crowley’s clever tongue as Aziraphale licked his lips. Crowley let his tongue loll out of his mouth with a wink as he sneaked a lick of a piece of fruit before turning back to the table and tossing it in the air to entertain the gentry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The rough fabric of Crowley’s hat chafed Aziraphale’s inner thighs. A worthy price to pay to ride Crowley’s tongue. The bells were muffled, pressed against his skin as Crowley twisted and poked his tongue into Aziraphale’s arsehole. Aziraphale bit one fist as the other jerked himself roughly, his balls bouncing against Crowley’s nose. He heard Crowley pulling on his own cock behind him, the jingling of the bells on his tunic keeping time. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aziraphale panted through his nose, biting harder on the meat of his palm. He felt Crowley groaning into him and the bells jingled as he felt Crowley thrust into his hand, signalling his climax. He keened and growled and his orgasm slipped out, streaking Crowley’s hair to land on the floor under his head. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bells made hollow jingles as they clanged to the ground, at rest.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked up into Crowley’s eyes, his eyes heavy with lust as Crowley looked fresh as a daisy. Aziraphale’s neighbor finally stopped talking at him, instead giving Crowley his attention. Crowley looked to his neighbor with a grin.</p>
<p>“How can I entertain, good gentlemen? Do you prefer song, dance? Perhaps a recitation of bawdy poetry I’ve recently created?” He slid his gaze back to Aziraphale. “Or is there some other service I can provide for your enjoyment?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s neighbor slapped his shoulder, making him wince. “You say you’ve new poems, speak away, minstrel!” The man laughed, slapping Aziraphale’s shoulder again.</p>
<p>“‘Tis my greatest pleasure to entertain, good gentle … well, second greatest, of course.” He gave a knowing wink and the neighbor roared with laughter. “Now, my tale!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>“I be a dexterous man with slender waist,<br/>
grand of manner with fine eyebrows,<br/>
You request my leave in secret<br/>
for Jesus’s sake to make love to me.<br/>
May I, pleasant is my greeting,<br/>
have leave to lie with you?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Lift my shirt, seek openly,<br/>
as if from under my navel,<br/>
and put your knee between my knees —<br/>
if you bring one put them both.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>My two balls, go on my errand<br/>
concerning my love, may he be nearer here.<br/>
Be you fierce,<br/>
my bald round love messengers.<br/>
Go, round black diligent prick<br/>
throttled by my two balls<br/>
…<br/>
Demand a feast for your bearer,<br/>
pale bondsmen of the trousers.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Woo the gentle man lovingly;<br/>
if I woo long I won’t win him in the end.<br/>
Better the thrust of knee and elbows,<br/>
by Mary, than long buying of mead.” </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“To thrust indeed, good minstrel! I hope you win fair one to lie with rather than going to bed with only mead!” The neighbor lifted his mead in toast. “Do you have another, good minstrel!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale was being as subtle as he could, pressing and squeezing himself as Crowley spun the last recital. He wasn’t sure he’d survive another.</p>
<p>“I do, good gentle, if you’d allow me to share?” Crowley moved in ways Aziraphale couldn’t fathom, his body swaying with the words even without music.</p>
<p>“Yes, give us your words!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>“Would that I could take your clothes<br/>
Hide them away you know not where<br/>
Would that you must stay<br/>
Using my bed as your own<br/>
Would that I must feed you<br/>
You ask only for my meat<br/>
Would that I must give you drink<br/>
And you reach for my meat again</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Would that you laid in my bed<br/>
Kept it warm for me<br/>
Would that I could keep you spread<br/>
Like a grand buffet to nourish and feed me<br/>
Would that you asked to ride<br/>
And I laid ‘neath you instead<br/>
Would that I be your saddle<br/>
But you would wear my reins</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You have the loveliest of bits<br/>
That I would keep in my mouth<br/>
Keep you wet and glad<br/>
That my tongue be yours to use<br/>
Promise me that they are mine<br/>
And I’ll say mine are yours<br/>
Call to me from my own bed<br/>
That I may have you in my dark place</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Pull my hair and keep me close<br/>
The same as I’ll pull yours<br/>
Suck me down, taste my lust<br/>
And I will be sated knowing yours<br/>
Woe be mine should you find your clothes<br/>
And leave my rooms alone<br/>
Unless of course you bring me to yours<br/>
Keeping me there for your own!”</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“What a picture you weave, storyteller! To be worthy of such attentions as you speak must be quite an excitement.” Aziraphale’s neighbor looked at Crowley with a covetous lust and licked his lips. “Pray, do you speak of one you know, or one you are looking for?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s heart beat in his chest and he struggled to keep his breath steady, fighting the urge to grab Crowley from across the table and bend him over, to give him the ride he sang about. Fighting an equal urge to box the ears of his neighbor for daring to suggest that he wanted Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley leaned his hip against the table and clutched at his heart. “Oh, good gentle, I have found one for me already. Fair of face, fine of speech, and plump of arse, made perfect for my hands. And heavy of hand when I want a punishment before being quick to kiss my pain.” He smirked and winked as the neighbor again guffawed at Crowley’s antics.</p>
<p>“And this fair one’s name, minstrel? What name do you cry out in the night?” The neighbor didn’t notice the heated look shared between Aziraphale and Crowley.</p>
<p>“Ah, that I cannot share, for you would seek to take for your own! And I’ve plans for my bed tonight; I’d rather not do that alone.” Crowley leaned even further, placing his hand to his forehead before smiling mischievously and standing again, pantomiming lusty thrusting, his bells jingling merrily. ”And I cry out no name, for I am often gagged and can make no sound. Hence why I wear my bells to bed. If I can not sing out, I must make musical praise of my lover another way!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned his elbow on the table and pressed his fist to his mouth, the tease of the bells, the thrust of Crowley’s hips, he felt his erection throbbing, his own hips feeling the ghost of Crowley’s fingers as he watched the pantomime. Aziraphale’s gaze was intense as he watched Crowley take an exaggerated bow and dance away, jingling his bells far more than was natural. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Aziraphale threaded his fingers into Crowley’s hair and pulled, the jester’s hat and bells falling to the floor noisily. He kissed him messily before tossing a cushion at his feet and guiding Crowley to kneel on it. “Would that your tongue is mine to use?” </p>
<p>“Fuck yes it is.” Aziraphale threw his head back as Crowley swallowed him down, his nose pressing into Aziraphale’s pelvis. Crowley eagerly sucked him, the bells on his collar shaking in time.</p>
<p>“Do I have the loveliest bits to keep in your mouth? I must believe it true, your mouth was <i>made</i> to hold my cock, darling.” Aziraphale hummed as Crowley groaned. </p>
<p>Aziraphale pulled him up onto the bed, pushing him down in a jingle of bells. He pushed Crowley’s legs up, oiling him before pressing a plug inside him. “Would that I wish to ride, would you be my saddle?”</p>
<p>Bells jingled wildly as Crowley fought with his clothing, only far enough to pull his prick out. There was a vague thud of another plug hitting the floor before Aziraphale climbed astride him and seated himself with a pleased grunt. He rode Crowley hard, the cacophony of bells drowning out the sounds of their passion. </p>
<p>Aziraphale slowed, damp with sweat, and looked down at Crowley who looked close to wrecked. He leaned away, even as Crowley reached for him, begging him to come back. “Roll over, my dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley rolled to his knees, arse in the air and Aziraphale pulled his clothing down to his knees. </p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned over his back, nudging the plug in his arse and Crowley keened. “And you must want a punishment, that you dare wear the bells to entertain, knowing what they do to me … what you have made them do to me.”</p>
<p>Crowley pushed back into his hips as Aziraphale cupped his arse cheek possessively. “Oh, God …”</p>
<p>Aziraphale laid a gentle kiss on his temple before whispering in his ear. “God’s not here, darling.”</p>
<p>He stood back on his knees as Crowley whimpered. He brought his hand down with a sharp crack and Crowley shuddered, swearing. </p>
<p>“As though you weren’t arousing on your own, you train me to salivate at the ringing of bells.” Another crack and Crowley pressed his face to the pillow, nodding enthusiastically. “My cock knows nothing but to get hard at the hint of jingling.”</p>
<p>Another strike and Crowley jerked, swaying his hips and making the bells jingle more. “Wicked man, that you make me share the sound of your bells with others!”</p>
<p>Another crack and Crowley swore again, smiling. “Fondling myself under the table like a youth as you danced, teasing me.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale bent to kiss the handprints, dragging his tongue over the finger marks. He played with the plug, teasing it in and out as Crowley begged for more.</p>
<p>“Would that you want me in your dark place, my dear?”</p>
<p>Crowley reached behind him, grabbing at Aziraphale’s arse, panting. “You know I do.”</p>
<p>The plug was tossed away and oil was applied with one hand as the other wrapped around the fabric of Crowley’s tunic. Aziraphale thrust into Crowley, bells jingling wildly as he filled him. Crowley was holding a pillow to his face, muffling his lustful yells. </p>
<p>“Not tonight, Crowley.” He wrapped his arms around Crowley’s chest and pulled him upright to hold him close. He pulled the pillow away and spoke into Crowley’s ear. “Sing for me, minstrel.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s head fell back on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Sounds, not quite words but trying to be, poured from Crowley’s mouth as Aziraphale snapped his hips, burying himself deep into Crowley. Aziraphale moved his face closer and Crowley kissed every spot he could reach. </p>
<p>Aziraphale stroked into Crowley strongly, the bells almost violently sounding off. Aziraphale reached down and started jerking Crowley in time. “Shall I keep you here, darling, for my own, hide your clothing so you’d not dare leave?”</p>
<p>Crowley whined in Aziraphale’s ear. “Please … “</p>
<p>“Those bells, their sound, their shine … they are for me, darling. You gave them to me, and I do not enjoy sharing.” </p>
<p>He sat back on his heels and Crowley landed heavily on him with a huff. Aziraphale grasped his hips and moved him, whispering how he wanted Crowley to touch himself, how hard, how fast until they finally climaxed together. </p>
<p>Aziraphale fell to his side, Crowley wincing as he was jostled before Aziraphale slipped out of his body. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, Aziraphale.” Crowley was gasping and wheezing as his clothing was removed and dropped on the floor with a final jingle of bells. He flopped to his side and wrapped himself around Aziraphale, who curled his arm around his back tenderly. </p>
<p>“You brought it on yourself, darling.” Aziraphale murmured as he stroked Crowley’s back lightly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t hear me complaining, did you?” Crowley’s words were sex-drunk slurred, but Aziraphale understood him fine and chuckled.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.” They laid together for a bit gently stroking each other and sharing small kisses. “You realize ... that most entertainers don’t even wear bells anymore.”</p>
<p>“I know, but how better to tease you without having to do a thing?” He let out a laughing yelp as Aziraphale pinched his side lightly.</p>
<p>“And that song. Really, Crowley … “</p>
<p>“What, every word was true.” He nuzzled closer and Aziraphale pulled the blanket tighter over them.</p>
<p>“I know, darling. But must you tell everyone else?”</p>
<p>“I’d write it on the door of the church if I thought you’d let me.”</p>
<p>“Wicked creature.”</p>
<p>“A wicked creature who loves you.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps not so wicked after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first poem, I found <a href="https://www.purplemotes.net/2015/03/15/medieval-welsh-erotic-poetry/">here</a>. I altered it a bit to fit, but this was definitely not mine.</p>
<p>The second one, I am sorry to say, was all me. I write this from the inspiration found <a href="https://darknessandfyre.tumblr.com/post/642383272799879169/quefish77-i-can-see-crowley-as-the-court-jester">here</a>. </p>
<p>Please let me know what you think :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Quefish77">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://quefish77.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>